drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Céline Dion
Este artículo es acerca de la cantante. Para ver el álbum del mismo nombre, véase Celine Dion. ) |Origen = Charlemagne, Quebec, Canada |Estilo = Pop, Rock |Ocupación = Cantante |Voz = Soprano |Instrumento = Voz |Tiempo = 1981-presente |sencilloexitoso = "My Heart Will Go On" (1997) |albumexitoso = Falling into You (1996) |Artistas_relacionados = Madonna Mariah Carey Christina Aguilera Michael Jackson. |URL = CelineDion.com }} Céline Marie Claudette Dion ( ) OC OQ (n. 30 de marzo de 1968) es una cantante y actriz ocasional canadiense. Ha vendido más de 200 millones de álbumes en todo el mundo,El 16 de abril de 2007, Sony BMG anunció que Céline Dion había vendido más de 200 millones de discos en todo el mundo (200 millions d'álbum dans le monde). SonyBMG.ch/Artists2.php Posee una de las mejores y más reconocibles voces en el mundo de la música popular actual y, aunque lleva en activo desde los 13 años, alcanzó gran fama y reconocimiento internacional con la canción My Heart Will Go On en 1997 de la película Titanic y con su participación en el Festival de la Canción de Eurovisión, en el cual sería la ganadora con la canción Ne partez pas sans moi en el año 1988. Inicios y Eurovisión (1981-1989) Céline Dion nació el 30 de marzo de 1968, en una humilde familia en la pequeña ciudad de Charlemagne (provincia de Quebec, Canadá), siendo la pequeña de 14 hijos. Sus padres y todos sus hermanos se dedicaban a la música, por lo que desde pequeña vivió envuelta en ese mundo. Su madre descubrió que tenía una voz preciosa y la animó a comenzar a cantar, y con sólo cinco años de edad ya dio pequeñas actuaciones en su tierra natal. En 1980 cuando contaba 12 años, su hermano Michel le grabó una maqueta con una canción compuesta por su madre Thérèse que acabó en manos de René Angélil, ex componente de un grupo musical, que enseguida creyó en su voz y llegó a hipotecar su casa para ayudar a financiar y lanzar la carrera de la pequeña Céline creando una discográfica propia. En 1981 se publica su primer disco, que incluía la canción Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Rápidamente, Celine se convirtió en una pequeña estrella revelación en Quebec. Al año siguiente, compitió y ganó la Medalla de Oro en el Festival Mundial de la Canción celebrado en Tokio, interpretando Tellement j'ai d'amour pour toi. Otros de los temas más relevantes de esta primera etapa son D'amour ou d'amitié, Les chemins de ma maison y Mon ami m'a quittée. Su carrera continuó progresando y, en 1988, Céline fue elegida para representar a Suiza en el Festival de la Canción de Eurovisión. Su victoria en este concurso celebrado en Dublín (Irlanda) el 30 de abril de 1988 con el tema Ne partez pas sans moi, supuso un enorme impulso a su carrera en Europa y se reeditó su álbum "Incognito". Al año siguiente, en la apertura del festival de 1989, interpretó su primer sencillo en inglés Where does my heart beat now. Su actuación en Eurovisión fue elegida como una de las mejores de la Historia en el 50 Aniversario del festival. Comienzos en mercados anglosajones (1990-1992) El talento de Céline no pasó inadvertido a donde fue y pronto decidió extender su terreno musical grabando en inglés, para lo cual Céline tuvo que realizar en poco tiempo un curso intensivo para aprender la lengua de Shakespeare. Su primer álbum en lengua inglesa, Unison (1990) extendió su reconocimiento internacional con el single Where Does My Heart Beat Now y le abrió las puertas del mercado anglosajón. Para demostrar que no había olvidado sus raíces y a su público francófono, Celine lanzó en 1991 una recopilación de canciones antiguas del gran compositor Luc Plamondon bajo el título de Dion chante Plamondon, junto con algunos temas nuevos como Ziggy o L'amour existe encore que se convirtieron en éxitos instantáneos. El álbum fue rebautizado en Francia como Des mots qui sonnent. Popularidad establecida (1993-1995) De vuelta al mercado internacional, salieron a la venta Celine Dion (1992) y The Colour Of My Love (1993) que le dieron un gran avance en la escena musical mundial con temas como "Beauty And The Beast" (ganadora del oscar) y "The Power Of Love" que se hicieron muy populares en Estados Unidos y en el resto del mundo, además del enorme éxito que cosechó en toda Europa y en Reino Unido con el sencillo "Think Twice". A finales de 1993, Céline sorprende a sus fans declarando por primera vez a su público que está enamorada de su representante, René Angelil, 26 años mayor que ella y que contaba con 3 hijos de dos matrimonios anteriores. Finalmente se comprometieron y se casaron el 17 de diciembre de 1994 en Montreal, Canadá. La boda fue retransmitida por la televisión canadiense convirtiéndose en todo un acontecimiento en dicho país. Tras 4 años sin grabar en su idioma, sale al mercado D'eux con la colaboración del famoso compositor Jean-Jacques Goldman que escribió casi todos los temas del disco. D'eux obtuvo un éxito arrollador batiendo récords de ventas y hoy en día sigue siendo el álbum francófono más vendido en todo el mundo. Destacan los temas Je sais pas y Pour que tu m'aimes encore, su single más exitoso en francés. Diva internacional (1996-2000) El año 1996 fue clave para afianzarse como gran estrella internacional con el lanzamiento de Falling Into You que ha vendido más de 32 millones de copias en todo el mundo. El álbum recoge temas tan conocidos como Because You Loved Me, It's All Coming Back To Me Now y All By Myself, que fue grabada también en español como Sola otra vez. Al año siguiente se lanza Let's Talk About Love, un disco repleto de temas románticos y con grandes colaboraciones como Barbra Streisand, Luciano Pavarotti, The Bee Gees y Carole King. My Heart Will Go On —de la banda sonora original de la película Titanic e incluida en este álbum— resultó un absoluto éxito internacional con millones de copias vendidas y múltiples récords alcanzados consagrando a Céline como una de las artistas más famosas mundialmente. Gracias al tremendo éxito de este tema y a otros, como The Reason o Tell Him (a dúo con Barbra Streisand), Let's Talk About Love continúa siendo su álbum más vendido mundialmente. Tras el lanzamiento de un nuevo disco en francés: S'il suffisait d'aimer (1998), de nuevo con la inestimable colaboración en la composición de Jean-Jacques Goldman, y una extensa gira por todo el mundo, que culminó el 31 de diciembre de 1999 en Montreal, Céline dijo adiós a los escenarios para tomarse un tiempo de descanso e intentar formar una familia. En 1999 sale al mercado su primer recopilatorio en inglés, titulado All The Way: A Decade Of Song, que repasa los mayores éxitos de su carrera anglófona hasta la fecha junto con varios temas inéditos. Finalmente, el 25 de enero de 2001 nace su primer y único hijo, René-Charles. Regreso a los escenarios (2002-) .]] Tras un parón de dos años, Céline regresa al primer plano musical con el lanzamiento de A New Day Has Come en marzo de 2002. Incluye los temas I'm Alive, Goodbye's (The Saddest Word) y el single que da título al álbum. En 2003 se hace realidad un proyecto gestado durante varios años: Celine firma un contrato multimillonario con Las Vegas para actuar en un show exclusivo durante 3 años. El 25 de marzo de 2003 nace A New Day..., un espectáculo innovador y único en el mundo ideado por el prestigioso director Franco Dragone, creador de O'' del Cirque du Soleil, que combinaba música, danza y efectos visuales. Pese a las dudas iniciales, el show se convirtió en todo un éxito y ha sido visto por millones de espectadores durante sus casi 5 años de duración. El último espectáculo tuvo lugar el 15 de diciembre de 2007, cerrando un ciclo espectacular con entradas agotadas en casi todas las representaciones. ''A New Day.. le dio la oportunidad a Céline de aunar su vida pública y privada, pudiendo ocupar todo su tiempo libre en el cuidado de su hijo y manteniendo una vida lo más estable posible. Durante esta etapa salieron al mercado tres discos de estudio: One Heart, 1 Fille & 4 Types y Miracle; uno en directo: A New Day... Live In Las Vegas; y el recopilatorio On ne change pas que recoge sus mejores éxitos en francés. Aunque estos discos han vendido millones de copias no fueron tan bien acogidos como sus anteriores trabajos. En 2007 sale a la venta un nuevo álbum en francés: D'elles, un disco conceptual compuesto íntegramente por mujeres, todas grandes escritoras como Françoise Dorin, Janette Bertrand y Lisa Payette. De este álbum han sido lanzados los sencillos Et s'il n'en restait qu'une (je serais celle-là), Immensité y À cause, que han cosechado un éxito relativo en el mercado francófono. A finales de este mismo año, y con motivo del inminente final de su contrato en Las Vegas, sale al mercado Taking Chances, que ha devuelto a la cantante al centro del panorama musical internacional y con el que ha comenzado una gira mundial que recorrerá los cinco continentes durante todo un año. Ocesa ha confirmado la presencia de Céline en suelo mexicano, siendo la primera vez que Dion pisa tierra latina iniciando diciembre en Guadalajara, Ciudad de México y Monterrey como parte de su gira mundial Taking Chances. Voz La voz de Celine Dion, es considerada como una de las mejores en el mundo, actualmente y a lo largo de la historia. Sin embargo desde sus inicios, cuando solamente tenia 12 años, ya era reconocida en su país natal, Canadá y en Francia. Su expansion por el mundo logró posicionarla entre las mejores y mas reconocidas voces, al igual como una de las cantantes con más exito en la historia musical. En los 90's y hasta ahora se compara con sus contemporaneas, Mariah Carey, Sarah Brightman y Whitney Houston. Celine Dion es considerada como Soprano (segun Kent Nagano, Director de la Sinfònica de Montreal).Céline is Taking Chances on opera. Sin embargo la tesitura que usan cantantes como Christina Aguilera, Mariah Carey, Whitney Houston, Aretha Franklin, y por supuesto Dion, se clasificarían en Mezzo-soprano. p Su rango vocal abarca los tres registros Contralto, Mezzo-soprano y Soprano *Nota más alta hasta ahora escuchada: ' C6' en Call The Man Live in Montreal.Call the Man Live in Montreal(World Tour). *Nota más baja hasta ahora escuchada: Bb2 en New Dawn.New Dawn en YouTube. -Las notas aqui citadas son solamente un suplemento para saber algo del rango vocal de la cantante, sin embargo el rango vocal que posea exactamente no se sabe, solamente ella y sus productores podrìan saberlo con exactitud. Celine Dion nunca ha empleado el registro de silbido. Nota: Soprano, es la voz más aguda en su tesitura, o también aquellos cantantes que usan esta voz, como las cantantes de ópera, como la célebre Sarah Brightman, que a menudo es comparada con Celine Dion por su manera de moverse en el ámbito musical. Discografía Álbumes de Estudio en Inglés * 1990: Unison * 1992: Celine Dion * 1993: The Colour of My Love * 1996: Falling into You * 1997: Let's Talk About Love * 1998: These Are Special Times * 2002: A New Day Has Come * 2003: One Heart * 2004: Miracle * 2007: Taking Chances Álbumes de Estudio en Francés * 1981: '' La voix du bon Dieu'' * 1981: Céline Dion chante Noël * 1982: '' Tellement j'ai d'amour...'' * 1983: '' Les chemins de ma maison'' * 1983: '' Du soleil au cœur'' * 1983: Chants en contes de Noël * 1984: '' Mélanie'' * 1984: '' Les oiseaux du bonheur'' * 1985: '' C'est pour toi'' * 1987: '' Incognito'' * 1991: '' Des mots qui sonnent/Dion chante Plamondon'' * 1995: '' D'eux'' * 1998: '' S'il suffisait d'aimer'' * 2003: '' 1 fille & 4 types'' * 2007: '' D'elles'' Álbumes en Directo * 1985: En concert * 1994: À l'Olympia * 1996: Live à Paris * 1999: Au cœur du Stade * 2004: A New Day... Live in Las Vegas Álbumes Recopilatorios Oficiales * 1984: Les plus grand succès de Céline Dion - sólo para Canadá * 1986: Les chansons en or - sólo para Canadá * 1989: The best of Céline Dion/Vivre francés * 1993: Les premières années francés * 1997: C'est pour vivre/The French Love Album francés * 1999: All The Way... A Decade of Song inglés * 2000: The Collector's Series Vol. 1/Tout en Amour inglés * 2005: On ne change pas francés * 2008: Complete Best - sólo para Japón * 2008: My Love: The Essential Collection inglés * 2008: My Love: Ultimate Essential Collection - 2 CDs Videografía * 1991: Unison Video (VHS) * 1995: The Colour of My Love Concert (VHS y DVD) * 1996: Live à Paris (VHS y DVD) * 1997: Live in Memphis (VHS y próximamente en DVD) * 1999: Au cœur du Stade (VHS y DVD) * 2000: All The Way... A Decade Of Song & Video (DVD) * 2005: On ne change pas (DVD) * 2007: A New Day... Live in Las Vegas (DVD y Blu-Ray) * 2008: Céline sur les Plaines (DVD Sólo para Canadá) Bandas sonoras de películas La obra de Celine Dion ha figurado en los créditos de algunas películas de éxito: * Beauty And The Beast (1991) a dúo con Peabo Bryson, tema principal de la película de Disney La bella y la bestia (escrita por Alan Menken y Howard Ashman). * When I Fall in Love (1993) con Clive Griffin, versión del clásico de Nat King Cole, para el film Algo para recordar (Sleepless in Seattle). * Because You Loved Me (1996) en Íntimo y personal (Up Close & Personal), compuesta por Diane Warren, * My Heart Will Go On (1997), escrita por James Horner y Will Jennings para la película Titanic. * The Prayer (1998) con Andrea Bocelli, para la película de dibujos animados La espada mágica: En busca de Camelot (Quest for Camelot). * Then You Look at Me (1999), de la película El hombre bicentenario (Bicentennial Man), escrita también por Horner y Jennings. * I'm Alive (2002), incluida en la banda sonora de Stuart Little 2. * Ma Nouvelle France (2004), para el film Tierra de pasiones (Nouvelle-France), escrita por Luc Plamondon y Patrick Doyle y producida por Christopher Neil. Grabaciones de homenaje Dion también ha participado en álbums de homenaje, como * Una colección de canciones de Carole King llamada Tapestry Revisited, * Una colección de canciones de The Beatles titulada In My Life (en homenaje al productor George Martin), * En los Juegos Olímpicos de Verano de Atlanta, en 1996, interpretó el himno dedicado a los atletas, The Power of the Dream. * Un doble CD aparecido en 1997 conmemorando a la princesa de Gales Lady Diana Spencer. * Participación del CD homenaje a Ennio Morricone, We all love Ennio Morricone, donde interpreta la canción I knew I loved you cuya premier fue en la entrega 2007 de los Premios de la Academia (Oscar's) * Participación en el álbum Duos Dubois interpretando junto a Claude Dubois la canción Si Dieu existe. Versiones A lo largo de su carrera, Dion ha realizado versiones de canciones populares de grandes artistas, incluyendo entre otras: * The Power of Love (1993), de Jennifer Rush * All By Myself (1996), de Eric Carmen * (You Make Me Feel Like A) Natural Woman de (1996), original de Carole King, también interpretada por Aretha Franklin. * River Deep, Mountain High (1996), de Tina Turner * When I Need You (1997), de Albert Hammond popularizada por Leo Sayer * I Hate You Then I Love You (1997) con Luciano Pavarotti, es una adaptación de Grande grande grande de Mina * The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face (1999), de Roberta Flack * Nature Boy (2002), de Nat King Cole * I Drove All Night (2003), de Roy Orbison * Beautiful Boy (2004), de John Lennon * What a Wonderful World (2004), de Louis Armstrong * If I Could (2004), de Ray Charles * Dance With My Father (2005), de Luther Vandross para un disco homenaje * Alone (2007), de Billy Steinberg anteriormente interpretada por Heart Algunas de las canciones de Dion también han sido versionadas: * My Heart Will Go On, por Claire Sweeney y Neil Diamond, entre otros * These Are Special Times, por Christina Aguilera * Don't Save It All for Christmas Day, por Clay Aiken * Pour que tu m'aimes encore (su canción más popular en francés) y Sola otra vez (All By Myself), por el grupo lírico/pop Il Divo, en su álbum Ancora (2005) Datos triviales * Lleva en los escenarios más de 27 años. * En 1998, en el pico más alto de la popularidad de Titanic, el tema My Heart Will Go On fue pasado por la radio y la televisión de todo el mundo unas 500.000 millones de veces, convirtiendo su voz en una de las más reconocibles de la historia. * En 2005, su canción Ne partez pas sans moi fue elegida como una de las 14 mejores de la Historia del Festival de Eurovisión en el show del 50 Aniversario del concurso, tema con el que Celine ganó en 1988. * Tiene un parentesco lejano con Madonna. * Tiene más de 3000 pares de zapatos. Dion lo ha afirmado y declarado, que se debe a uno de sus mayores tentaciones: salir de tiendas y el golf. * Grabó canciones con Phil Spector (el afamado productor de Los Beatles y Sonny & Cher) y con Ike y Tina Turner. Nunca fueron comercializados debido a descuerdos entre Spector y la discográfica de Dion. * El 25 de julio de 2001, se difundió en vivo por toda Canadá el bautismo de su hijo, René-Charles Angelil. * Está educando a su hijo para que sea políglota. * Es tres meses más joven que Patrick Angelil, uno de los hijos de su esposo. * En Canadá ha tenido su propia revista: Céline Dion Magazine. * Al principio no quiso grabar su éxito más grande My Heart Will Go On. Su esposo/mánager y James Horner (el compositor de la canción) tuvieron que convencerla de que podía hacerlo. * Se estima que su capital asciende a 340 millones de dólares estadounidenses según forbes. * Le encanta jugar al golf. * Recibió la Orden de Canadá (OC) y la Orden Nacional de Quebec (OQ). * Ha declarado que lamenta haber abandonado la escuela secundaria. No cree que la escuela sea para todo el mundo. * En agosto de 2008 Céline recibió un doctorado en musica de la universidad Laval de Quebec durante las celebraciones del 400 aniversario de la ciudad de Quebec. * Céline Dion fue reconocida como la cantante que mas exito ha cosechado este milenio en la ciudad de las vegas con mas de 700 actuaciones realizadas con todas las entradas vendidas por actuación. * Ha sido reconocida como la mujer que mas discos ha vendido en la historia,honor que en los hombres ocupa Michael jackson. Referencias Enlaces externos *Céline Dion (en inglés) * Categoría:Cantantes de Canadá Categoría:Cantantes en francés Categoría:Cantantes en inglés Categoría:Ganadores de un Grammy Categoría:Ganadores del Premio Ivor Novello Categoría:Participantes en Eurovisión Categoría:Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood Categoría:Políglotas Categoría:Céline Dion